Pieces of memories
by sleepy
Summary: After Dark was sealed away Daisuke had become a sucessful artist. While opening his first vernisage he thinks of a certain someone which disappeared in a mysterious manner in the past. Would he be there? Find it out!!! =^-^= SatoshiXDaisuke (DarkXKrad lat
1. Shades of blue paint

****

****

Pieces of memories 

****

Disclamer: I don't own the characters of D.N. Angel. They are all by their creator Sugisaki Yukiru.

Notes: I want to dedicate this ficcie to Fumi Ayakoganei. She helped me a lot in the past weeks, encouraged me to keep on working on my ficcies and became one of my dearest pen pales I never want to miss anymore.  Now it's up to me to encourage her, because of that damned exam thing. Hey! You'll make it!!! Ganbatte neee , Fumi-chan! =^-^=

****

Chapter One: Blue shades of paint 

Bright and warm sunlight streamed through the high windows of Daisukes studio. It was one of these warm mornings in the late summer when the air already smelled of autumn. The golden sunbeams conquered the room and were caught in Daisukes blood red hair. They made the strands of soft hair shimmer into different shades of red. At some spots the red seemed to be mixed with violet. In the past, with fourteen he was the famous thief Dark. But now, this was only a finished chapter of his memories, wasn't it? Now he sat in front of his easel and paint on the white canvas. The press called him a very talented young artist, a newcomer of modern arts.  Wasn't it pure irony? In the past he had stolen pictures and today he made them.

Though he has his first vernisage this evening at his other studio rooms, he was still painting. Last night he had a dream. He wasn't able to remember what it was. But this feeling he had when he woke up was so amazing that he had to catch it. And the only possible form for him was a painting. Lost in his thoughts the brush rung gentle over the canvas. The paint was still fluid and had this typical smell which he liked so much. He ran over the canvas like an obsessed. But he was still gentle. It seemed that canvas and paint where for him like human beings. Different shades of blue melt into each other. Blue. Every time there was blue in his pictures. A colour which he was obsessed from? Which awake memories inside himself? Daisuke sighed.

Would he be there tonight?

Hiwatari Satoshi.

He hadn't seen him since this incident 10 years ago. Were it already 10 years? A bitter pain flashed through the heart of the young man. 

With the age of fourteen he had confessed his love to Riku. This time he was afraid that if she'll find out that he was also the famous thief Dark she'll leave him. But after a view months he wasn't able to bear this secret any longer. And so he told it to Riku. It seemed like a miracle for him that she still loved him. And then… Dark was sealed away. In that night he will ever remember.

With, the pet of the Niwas since generations, and Darks famous black wings, jumped onto his masters knees but Daisuke didn't recognize it. He was too deep in his thoughts.

It  was a sad farewell, caused by the one who loved him. This night he not only lost Dark. But for sure, this was one of the hardest. Krad also disappeared. And with him Hiwatari-kun. 

Daisuke mixed a shade of icy blue and stroke it onto the canvas.

Hiwatari-kun didn't appear at school the next day, after the final fight. Never again. Daisuke had heard rumours that the blue haired boy skipped school and turned to university. Of course, after Dark was sealed there was no more reason to stay longer. But why does this fact cause such a deep pain inside him? Even today?

The ruby haired young man sighed and blinked to fight one of the sunbeam dazzling his eyes. One small question tortured his mind for weeks. Would Hiwatari-kun come to his vernisage? Had he heard of it?

Saehara had done good work to promote it, that was for sure. He was talented in such things. He worked for the "Tokyo Times" now and seemed to be very successful in his job. A smile was placed onto Daisukes lips when he thought of his old school friend. He ever dreamed to be a famous journalist. And today he was it.

But he wasn't the only onewho cared for PR. His mother hadn't changed a bit. She managed the whole event and sent out the invitations. Though his real manager was Saga Keiji. Sometimes he got on Daisukes nerves, but he was okay at all. And he did his job in a good way.

Daisuke looked at his painting which was finally ready. The different shades of blue wirled into echa other and left each other again to melt in another shade.  They reached from deep azour, over indigo and bight cyan to mild, nearly white light blue.

It seemed to him that this picture was this one with the saddest intention. But he caught the feeling he had in the early morning. The redhead signed his picture, the final action to finish it. Then he looked down to his knees where With snuggled close to him. Daisuke smiled sadly. He was the only one who didn't left him, except his family.

Dark, Hiwatari-kun…

Riku…

They were a happy couple since he finished his studies of modern art and she her studies of medicine and they had a great time together. But a few months ago they both found out, that their relationship had turned into a close friendship. There was no love any longer between them. Not that kind of love. So love don't last forever, wasn't it that way? So they broke up there relationship when they recognized that it makes no sense any longer. Thank god, there was no argument like it happened to the most  couples. And they were still good friends. But she moved to Europe to work as a pediatrician there. From that on their contact wasn't so close any more. There were only a few letters and postcards. That was all.

Daisuke cleaned his hands from the paint and washes his brushes out in the water next to him. After he finished that he stroke the fluffy and white coat of With. 

"KYUUUUUU…." Was the satisfied reaction  of With as his master finally turned his attention to him.

"So, With…. I have to clean up now. You know what a important day is today, ne?"

"Mouuu…." Unwilling With jumped off his masters knees and blinked adorable to him.

"I know, I should spend more time with you. Gomen… Since Dark left us…" for a moment the redhead was silent. "You miss him too, ne?"

"Kyuuuuu… " was With's  worried answer.He looked to his master who smiled sadly. To comfort him, he snuggled up to Daisukes leg.

"But let's start now," he sighed, "Okasan will be here soon, And I don't want her to see this chaos." Daisuke pointed  at the few canvs, a lot of sketches covering the floor, brushes in all sizes and, of course, bottles of paint. 

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

Emiko came to Daisukes studio in the early  afternoon. The vernisage would start 8 p.m. So there would be enough time to clean up his son's chaos and check the exhibition rooms. She sighed. Her son was more different since Dark was sealed. More a dreamer than before. 

As her son opened her the door she eyed him with a raised eyebrow. Daisuke was taller than she was now and he wore one of his old baggy jeans and a washed out shirt. Both of the articles of cloth were covered with the brightest shades of acrylic and oil paints.

"Dai- chan!" On Emiko's face was a bright smile. "I'm a little bit late. I hope it doesn't matter."

"Hai, hai. S'okay okasan." The red haired embarrassed his mother. " Everything is ready."

"Everything?!" Emiko looked at the fashion her son wore. "By the way, I've made some nice clothes for you. Like in the past" she giggled. While talking to Daisuke she entered his rooms and chattered continuous. "My litlle Dai-chan has grown up. I'm so proud of you! Your first vernisage."

Daisuke sighed, but a smile covered his face. "You haven't changed a bit, okasan."

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

The party was at it's highest. A lot of old classmates appeared and Daisuke had spent the most of his time to shake hands, talk to professors of him and refresh the past days in school with his friends. Photos were shot. Interviews were made. And he made a little speech to open this event. Saehara  was making jokes with old friends like in the past. Keji gave an interview to the press in his odd manner. It seemed that nothing had changed. The whole evening one thought was inside him. Hiwatari Satoshi.  But he hadn't seen him till now. He was too busy. Everyone claimed his attention. Now he had managed it to steal away from the party. The redhead needed some time for himself. He breath in deeply to get a clear mind again. It was a great and successful evening. For his carrier. But for his own sake?

Daisuke entered his studio rooms where he worked in the morning. Silver moonlight flood the room. So he was able to see a shadow of a person in front of his picture he painted at last. The person seemed to be so fascinated of it  that he didn't heard him enter the room. 

"Gomen. But this are private rooms. Not for the visitors." Daisuke broke the silence.

The person turned around and the red haired young man was only able to see his slim shape because of the bright moonlight in his back. The shadow raised his right hand and corrected his glasses. And Daisuke did knew only one person which did it in _that_ way. His heart seemed to beat faster. He was sure that the other one had to hear his heartbeat. 

Daisuke narrowed his eyes and blinked the rays of moonlight away to recognize the person in front of him. He prayed that he was right.

"Hi-Hiwatari kun?!"


	2. Resuscitate the past part one

Notes: This ficcie is still dedicated to Fumi-chan who struggles with that bad and evil exam thing this moment. =^-^= Gomen, ne. This chappie isn't very long. I wrote it in a hurry and I'm very lazy too this days, so please forgive me my grammar mistakes. *sweatdrops* But I dind't want to ignore you guys any longer. So you liked chappie one? Never thought that. I only wrote it by instinct.  So, I hope you'll like this one too, even if it's very short. I promise, the next one will get longer. 

So please Read and Review! You know that an author needs every encouragement which he could get, ne? =^-^=

Disclaimer: look to chappie one, I'm really lazy at the moment ^^;;;

****

Chapter Two: Resuscitate the past (Part one) 

Satoshi stepped out of the bright moonlight. A breeze of warm summer wind which streamed through the opened window tousled his blue silky hair and the moonlight was reflected in it. His hands in his trouser pockets like usual, he nodded and walked up to Daisuke.

"Seems that the past don't let you go, too, Niwa-kun." He started with a clam voice. 

So he definitely was it. Hiwatari Satoshi.

"Yeah, it seems so…" answered Daisuke a little bit confused and extremely suprised. "I haven't thought that you'll appear this night. After so many years… After that incident…" The gaze of the ruby eyed young man got sad.

"That's why you paint such pictures full of sorrow?" Satoshi was standing very close in front of Daisuke now and pointed towards the painting. He could feel the warm breath  of the other one on his skin. God, he never thought that he had missed this calm voice so much.

"How… " Daisuke tried to begin. The nearness of Satoshi made him a little bit nervous, so he took a few steps towards his easel where the picture stood. "How do you know…" The young man looked with ruby eyes at Satoshi. Inside them lay so much more than this one question.

"Because all of your pictures are sad somehow. But this one is definitely your best, I think. I studied them a little bit. So, why do they have all the same intention?"

"Maybe too many things happened in the past. In our past."   Daisuke sunk onto the chair next to the easel and took one of his brushes. He avoided Satoshis gaze and fumbled on the brush in his hands instead. "Till today I don't know why you left." This fact tortured him all the years. And now, it was on time to find it out. To ask him.

"Because there was no need to be there any longer after Dark and Krad were sealed away. And, of course you were together with Harada-san." Satoshi tried to answer in a neutral manner as usual.  But Daisuke caught his gaze at this moment. From that on he knew that Satoshi didn't eant it like he said and that he had a hard time too, that it wasn't so easy for him to leave like he pretend it.

"I don't think that you took this so easy, Hiwatari-kun." Daisuke looked up to Satoshi provoking. " I will not believe that you really react so cold… After all that years." This words came faster out of Daisukes mouth as he could think about what he was saying there. Shit, he made all worser than before. The redhead never wanted to insult Satoshi in any way.  They finally met after such a long time and that was the only thing he could say?

But Satoshi reacted as cool as ever. For the first time it seemed that way. He corrected his glasses and crossed the silver light flooded room slowly up to the ruby eyed.

"Anyway, I have a special reason why I am here"  the blue haired one continued. He bent to Daisuke and grabbed his wrists, hold them that he couldn't move. Daisuke thought to have a déjà vu as Satoshi pinned him down on the chair. It was similar to the situations in the past, but somehow more different. He was so close. Daisuke could only breath heavily. Azure blue eyes caught his gaze and won't let him go. A blue that he was and will never be able to mix.

A deep red blush crept over Daisukes cheeks. For a moment he thought to faint because his heart beat so fast.  As if this wasn't enough Satoshi bent closer to him. Strands of silky blue hair brushed Daisukes cheeks while Satoshi was whispering some words in his ear.

"Do you feel it too, Niwa-kun? They awake again. I have no logical explanation for it . But it will be only a question of time." 

Soft and warm lips touched quick over the blood red haired hot cheek. Was this on purpose or only accidental? Daisukes feelings were in a turmoil. He wasn't able to move, though Satoshi moved away again and left his wrists.

"Think about it, Niwa-kun." This where the last words towards the confused young man in front of him. Then he left in the mysterious manner as he appeared.

"What..." Daisuke tried to calm down his breath, pulse… everything. His feelings were a chaos. "What the hell was that?" he whispered to himself.

He wasn't' sure if this what happened was only a dream or reality. But one thing was for sure: there was a sensational feeling inside him as Satoshi kissed (?) his cheek.

But somehow this feelings were very familiar to him.

What did he mean with his words?

Ruby eyes looked around full of confusion. Helpless, so it seemed. But they didn't find a clue.

So confused as he was – and he was never so confused like today – he wasn't able to recognize With's asking "KYUUU?" as the white petrun out of the shadows of the colour bottles toward his master.

As hard as he tried, he wasn't able to clear his mind this evening. 

This. Was. Too. Much.

Thank god, the party was nearly over.

He only wanted to sleep, but he was sure that he wouldn't close an eye this night.

Satoshis voice echoed in his mind the rest of the evening.

_"Do you feel it too, Niwa-kun? They awake again. It's only a question of time."               _

And the more he thought of this one sentence the more he knew what the blue haired young man _meant_ by it.

The feeling which grew inside him, a _very_ familiar feeling, confirmed this. 

_They awake again._

And somehow he felt uneasy. 

It seemed that the past will be resuscitated again.

And there was no escape for him.

… and for Hiwatari Satoshi….

_It's only a question of time._


	3. Dream or reality?

Disclaimer: The same

Notes: It's still dedicated to Fumi-chan. Even if she's going to kill me after reading this chappy. *swallows*

P.S: I updated Chappy 3 again because there were some bad grammar errors *blushes into deep red* Ano… And because I don't want you to kill me, I did this. ^-^;;;;

**Chapter Three: Dream or reality?**

Daisuke woke up with a dry mouth and  the most terrible  headache he ever had. He blinked and the sunbeams stabbed merciless in his blood red eyes. He thought his head will burst into pieces this moment, groaned and closed his eyes quickly. For a moment he only could see colourful lights. What the hell was wrong with him this morning? The redhead breathed in deeply and forced himself  to think about what happened last night.

Slowly, fragments of memories flood back in his mind. The successful vernisage, his overenthousiastic family ( especially his mother ), that he shuffled to bed in the early morning and…. 

And…

The mysterious appearance of  Hiwatari-kun. The blue eyed young man very close to him, grabbing his wrists, whispering something in his ears… Lips brushing softly against his cheek…

Had this been real or only imagination?  One of his daydreams, fantasies… Whatever.

_"Do you feel it too?"_

Daisuke listened deep inside him.

Dark?

No. That wasn't possible. The phantom thief was sealed away by his true love, wasn't it?  So _this_ was supposed to be a dream.

That was too much. The pain stabbed with full force in his brain again. Daisuke shook his head slightly to chase away the pain and his fantasies… and made all worsen.

Daisuke groaned again and stroke with his hands over his face. Sure, it _had_ to be a dream. He drunk too much alcohol last night. And this caused such a wild and nearly real imagination. But  somehow he was a bit disappointed of it.

Slowly he sat up in his bed and blinked carefully. He managed it to get up, though the felt dizzy.

He needed an Aspirin. An Aspirin and a hot shower. Daisuke groped half blind for the bathroom. 

While he was standing under the shower, the hot water running over his face, he thought of _him _again.  Shit, it felt so real. Sometimes it was hard to distinguish between dream and reality. And because of the fact that this dream was so real, Daisuke realized how much he missed his friend, and how much he wished to see him again.

Daisuke sighed, stepped out of the shower and picked up some clothes accidental. Why did he miss the presence of  Satoshi so much after that years? And why so sudden? So confused he was, he felt like 14 again.

This thoughts weren't good for him. They made his headache  worsen than before. He needed an Aspirin. Urgent! So he searched for it on the cupboard of his bathroom. After a while – it seemed to be an eternity -  the redhead was successful. A smile of relief was placed on his face now. Daisuke took the pill and shuffled to the kitchen, sunk on one of the chairs and waited that the pill will do it's job.

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*                  

It was late morning now and Daisuke hadn't done anything till now. He sat silent the kitchen table and slurped some hot coffee to come finally back to reality. What an odd morning this was.  The redhead sighed.

He startled from his thoughts when the phone rang.

Now he knew that his headache wasn't over.  It was still there. Slight, in the back of his mind. A dull pain. Daisuke shuffled to the phone and picked up before the headache came back in full force. _This_ experience he didn't want to make again. Once a day was enough.

"Niwa?" Daisuke tried to give his words something friendly.

"Shimura, here." Started a male voice on the other end.

"Sensei?" Shimura Osamu has been his professor for history of arts at the university. He was a men in the middle 60's and that what you would call an "absent-minded professor", but he was a very competent person.

"Hai. Very good vernisage yesterday. I knew that we could count on you, Niwa-san."

Daisuke tired to bring the heard words in the correct order, form sentences of them. "O-Oh, arrigato, sensei. But…"

"You want to ask why I'm calling you, isn't it?"

"Ehrm… yes…"  Daisuke scratched on his head absently.

"I'm really glad to have you still as an assistant here at university. The case is a little bit difficult. And I'm sure you're the only one who could manage it."

"Gomen nasai, sensei. But… What you're talking about?" The redhead wasn't able to bring some sense in this words.

"Ah… Right, right. I talked to your mother yesterday and she told me that you'll do this job surely. Its because the police has a difficult case this days. You heard of  the new art thief? It's the first time that such a thin happened since Dark. So, the police wants an assistant for this case who has a special knowledge of art." The professor explained.

"You want me to do that?" Daisuke couldn't believe what Shimura said. "Why?"

"Ah… Niwa-san! You know why. You have written the best essay of art theft, connected to Dark. You were the best of your class. And this are only two reasons. I just let them know that I'll send someone to the department."

"It seems that I have no choice, isn't it?" Daisuke asked and sighed slightly.  But he wasn't able to disappoint Shimura-sensei. This was against his nature. "Okay. I will do this job."

"Fine. I'm very glad that you will do this. I'm sure that you won't disappoint us. You'll meet your partner at the department in… one hour."

"Well… So then. Good bye, sensei!" This morning seemed to get better and better, he thought ironically. He and the police. That was like.. fire and water, night and day… whatever. Especially because of the special circumstances in his past.

"Good bye, Niwa-san! Please inform me what's going on. I need a report from you every week." Shimura's words flood in his mind.

Daisuke let out a deep sigh when he hang up. One our? So he had to hurry up. He put on  a baggy jeans and a shirt, which where nearly knew. Even if they didn't look like that. He had the talent to bring colour on every piece of cloth he owned. 

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

Daisuke stood in  helpless in the middle of the chaotic police department. Everywhere rang telephones, people were screaming, an officer passing with a man in handcuffs who made the redhead very nervous with his gaze.  

Where should he go? Who should he ask.

A young woman in uniform was passing him. "Gomen nasai." He called her attention with a helpless tone in his voice.

"Yes?" The young women asked back.

"I'm sent by the university because of that art theft case. I should meet my partner here…" the redhead explained.

"Ah… Right. Go to this office and wait there. I inform your partner that you're here." She pointed crosswise through the department to an office door.

"Arrigato, Miss." Daisuke smiled  and turned around to struggle through the mass of people. So he wasn't able to see the young woman blush as a result of his adorable smile.

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

The red haired young man entered the office. He wondered if this was the right one because there was no name on the door.

The first he recognized was neutrality in the office. The bare white walls, the furniture reduced to a desk and two chairs, some boxes with notes, a notebook. Somehow this situation was very familiar to him. It remembered him of something. But what?

He startled again from his thoughts when he heard voices on the floor and turned around to the door while it was opened.

Daisukes heart seemed to jump up and down when he saw the person who entered the room.

"Hi-Hiwatari-kun?" His eyes were widened in disbelief. 

"Niwa…" The blue haired man seemed to be as surprised as Daisuke. 

"Yesterday… So… This wasn't a dream?"  Daisuke asked.

Satoshi shook his head slightly. "No. It was real." A smile flickered over Satoshis face and the way he looked at him, Daisuke knew that he wasn't lying.

Before he knew what he did Daisuke stepped towards Satoshi and embraced him. "I'm so glad to see you again." He whispered, feeling a deep warmth flood through his body.

"Yes. Nice too meet you again, Niwa-kun" Satoshi answered calm and smiled a little bit more. So Niwa-kun hasn't changed a bit. He was still so direct than in the past.

That time he was still able to ignore the dull pain in his chest and a familiar voice whispering.

_Satoshi-sama_….

Feeling this familiar warm body pressed against his own one, smelling the sweet scent of Niwa,  he was only able to feel happiness. The first time since an eternity.

Notes: Gomen ne! This was a baaaad chappy. Especially the end. -  This made clear that I'm not so good in writing. It was so lame. *depressed sigh*

Please don't kill me. The next one will include more DaiXSato things (maybe DarkXKrad). So please don't give up to support me! I will get better the next time! -_____-;;;;;


	4. First Feelings

Chapter Four: First Feelings  
  
Disclaimer: The wonderful characters of D.N. Angel are not mine. T_T They belpng to Sugisaki-sensei.  
  
Note: Yesh! I'm still alive. I'm back again! After you gys gave me so nice reviews I really _had_ to write another chappy. I had done it earlier if there weren't such stupid things like final exams and entrance exams for univeristy which took my whole time for the last half year. Geeeeeeezzzz. Gome nee, that I let wait you such a long time. I hope you will forgive me some day. *sweatdrops* Well, and after I haven't written any fanfic for such a long time, my skills are very rusted. *deep sigh* And. I kinda rushed this chappy coz my head is full of ideas now. I really found a plot for this story! ^-^ So, please don't mind my english grammar and writing style this time. Wheeee. This chappy sucks so much. Seems that I need some time to return to the path of my writing style. Hai, Hai. This is enough babbling from me. Plesae enjoy reading now and review if ya don't mind, 'kay? You know every author neede encouragement! *nods nods*  
  
This story is still dedicated to my dear pen pal Fumi-chan *huggles*  
  
'What am I doing?' Daisuke thought, still in a close embrace with Satoshi. 'Damn, what am I doing?' He nearly left the embrace but then he felt that Satoshi answered it, felt his soft hands on his back. This fact confused him only more because the blue haired detective was never the one who had shown his feelings towards others. This and the nearness of the other causes a tickling feeling inside Daisukes stomach. A certain heat was creeping in his body, a very familiar heat. But this wasn't possible. This was odd. Or did he really like Satoshi more than a friend?  
  
'It- it's so warm, this embrace' were Satoshis thoughts. Before he realized what he did the blue haired man wrapped his arms arroud Daisuke. Was it this what he ever wanted to be with Daisuke? More than friends? What did he really felt for the other one? Satoshi seemed to be as confused as Daisuke. His feelings grew more and more and the result was that the dull pain in his chest turned into a stabbing and icy one.  
  
Satoshi-sama.  
  
No! He mustn't let this happen again! He wished there was another solution for him and Daisuke, but it seemed that there was no way out. So he pulled the redhead softly away, took a deep breath and built up again his neutral fassade. But this too wasn't able to hide all of his confusion.  
  
For a moment they where only looking at each other, embarrassed like two boys. A faint of red decorating both's cheeks. To chase away this feelings he started to talk to Daisuke.  
  
"So we are partners in this case?"  
  
"Yes, it seems so." Daisuke scratched embarrassed the back of his head and damned himself that he was only able to give Satoshi such a lame answer. There were so many questions he wanted to ask him, and all seemed to flood in his mind at the same time. On the other hand there crept a feeling of disappointment when he saw the neutral gaze of Satoshi. It seemed that the barrier between them won't be broken now. Inwardly he sighed but hide all his feelings behind one of his adorable smiles. In fact, he was still really happy that he met the blue haired young man again. And this was all that counts, wasn't it? 'The time will come where all my questions will be answered' he thought.  
  
"Then we should go through the files." Satoshi interrupted his thoughts in his familiar neutral manner. First, Daisuke got a bit more disappointed because of the cold reaction of Satoshi but then he noticed a nearly invisible smile on his lips when he continued.  
  
"But let's have some lunch first. Do you know a restaurant here? I haven't been in this city for some years."  
  
"Hai." the redhead smiled. "There is one near to the park. Not too far away from here."  
  
So they were still friends. Daisuke smiled at the fact that the cold acting of Satoshi didn't work as well as he wanted. There was still the changing between kindness and neutrality in his behavoiur towards Daisuke. So, if he wasn't really sure how to act. Did he feel something for him?  
  
Satoshi nodded and wondered what the redhead was thinking about, but when Daisuke looked at him with this adorable smile and nearly shining eyes his mouth got dry and a lump grew in his throat.  
  
"Well then, let's go." Satoshi answered, forcing himself not loosing control about himself. "Seems that we have a lot things to talk about, haven't we?"  
  
"Yeah" Daisuke said. "But I have no idea where to start so much is it." He added unsure.  
  
Satoshi only smiled.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
For a late summer day it was very hot outside. Daisuke swore that he could cut the air if he had a knife. Sweat run over his back constantly now. The redhead gazed at Satoshi. How did he made it to look calm and cool at this nearly infernal temperature? Daisuke sighed.  
  
"What's it, Niwa-kun?" Satoshi wanted to know.  
  
"Uhm. It's kinda hot today. This really sucks" Daisuke sweat dropped .  
  
"Hn." Satoshi only repeated. Since they left his office and with that the police station they only walked silent next to each other. They talked very less, maybe because even he din't know where to start. For this he damned himself. Why did they both act like little kids?  
  
When they reached the park Daisuke sighed again. To answer Satoshis questioning look he explained. "Ah. Here I could bear such days." The high trees spent them a lot of shadow and the wind which was playing with the leafs drew an ever changing picture of sunlight on the ground. Daisuke smiled again at Satoshi, and the way he smiled at him let beat Satoshis heart faster. Why did the redhead attract him so much? And that still after such a long time they haven't seen each other. He thought he had finished this chapter.  
  
"Right. I understand what you mean." Satoshi smiled when a cool breeze tousled his hair. "It's really nice here. I nearly forgot how nice."  
  
Both kept on walking only listening to their footsteps on the ground. When Satoshi recognized that one pair of feet had stopped stepping he turned arround to the redhead who had stopped a few meters behind him. He recognized that Daisuke frowned and that his gaze was absent. If he didn't knew it better he would think he had a mental talk to his counterpart. But then Daisukes gaze cleared and caught the one of Satoshi.  
  
"Isn't it ironic? We as a couple? The former master thief and his hunter?" When he realized that he used the word 'couple' Daisuke blushed heavily.  
  
"Yeah. that's kinda weird." Satoshi replied and stepped towards Daisuke, his hands in his pockets as usual. "What a combination."  
  
Satoshi gave Daisuke an intensive gaze, caught his one till he felt dizzy. So Daisuke breathed in heavily and sat down on the soft grass on the floor. "But the past doesn't count anymore, ne Hiwatari-kun?"  
  
The redhead sitting on the ground and looking at him with this sad eyes moved Satoshi more than he thought. He swallowed and sat next to the other one. It seems there was no way but to talk about everything. The blue haired young man frowned because he was not sure how to make the first step to Daisukes direction. He was ever a failure in such things.  
  
"Why did you left? Why so sudden?" Came Daisukes unexpected question. He looked up and caught the gaze of Satoshi. He wanted to know it. More than something else.  
  
Satoshi wasn't able to resist this warm red eyes which nearly screamed of despair. So he looked down to the grass to his feet. "As I told you" came the calm answer because he thaught his voice will brake. He'd never seen Daisuke so hurted. "There was no need for me to be there any longer. My mission was fullfilled."  
  
"Nani?" The redhead wasn't able to believe to this explanation. He layed one hand on Satoshis shoulder. "Demo. I. I thought we could still be friends after all. after our destiny was fullfilled."  
  
When the other young man felt the hand of Daisuke on his shoulder and heard this words from this soft lips his icy barrier melted away within seconds. All his so carful hidden and repressed fellings came on the the surface.  
  
"You wanted to be friends with me? After all I have done to you? After I have hurt you so much?" He couldn't realize this. He hated himself for doing such ugly things to Daisuke and - yes- to Dark.  
  
Daisuke smiled softly. "It wasn't you who did this, nee? There's no reason for blaming yourself any longer."  
  
"But I have snatched away Dark from you." Came the weak answer.  
  
"No. Even this. You haven't done this." The redhead caught up the gaze of Satoshi. "It was first love."  
  
"Yes, you had Riku then." Again Satoshi took away his gaze from Daisuke and coolness sweaped in his eyes. Daisuke had Riku .  
  
"Well, by the way" he answered colder than he wanted. "How are you both doing? I haven't seen Riku-san at your vernisage.  
  
Daisuke frowned because of the icy acting of Satoshi and somehow he felt a small pain stabbing in his heart because of this. He sighed.  
  
"We broke up."  
  
"Nani?" Satoshis blue eyes widened in disbelief.  
  
"We broke up. A few moths ago." the readhead repeated patiently. "It din't work any longer. We realized that we are nothing more th good friends to each other."  
  
"Gomen nee, Niwa-kun." Shit. He didn't intended to hurt Daisuke again.  
  
"Daijobou, Hiwatari -kun. Everything's okay now. It's not that I was love sick or something." He smiled brightly. "We felt like brother and sister in the last months. There was no love any longer. And nobody was hurt when our ways parted."  
  
"That's good." Satoshi sighed inwarldy, not able to say anything else now. What for unexpected news. Daisukue and Riku broke up. Well, it wasn't nice from him, but somehow his heart jumped from this news. And caused again this dull pain which became more stabbing this time.  
  
"Hn." Satoshi grabbed his chest and writhed. Then he took in a sharp grasp.  
  
"D-daijobou, Hiwatari kun?!" Daisuke jumped on his feet alarmed. Somehow he knew this reaction of Satoshis body, but this couldn't be!  
  
Satoshi closed his eyes and calmed himself. "Hai, it's okay. Must be my low blood preassure." he smiled to Daisuke. Man, he was a miserable liar.  
  
"Well then, so we should maybe get out of this heat, nee?" Daisuke smiled back.  
  
The young detective looked at his watch. "Hn. We should go back. Lunch break is over."  
  
"Hey, we have forgotten about lunch." Daisuke grinned. "We only talked. Okay, let's go back." Daisuke reached out his hand to Satoshi who still sat on the ground and smiled adorable at his friend. Satoshi took the offered warm hand and pulled himself up.  
  
"You're not hungry or something?" he asked unsure.  
  
"No, not in this heat."  
  
Then an idea came up to Daisukes mind. He smiled at Satoshi.  
  
"Nani, Niwa-kun?"  
  
"Oh... Because we hadn't lunch together. Would. Would you go out with me this evening?" the redhead smiled and a deep blush covered his cheeks. "I got an invitation for a party of a friend. He said I could bring somebody with me." Daisuke got more and more embarrassed. "Would you join me?"  
  
Satoshi raised an eyebrow. Was this a date? Then he smiled about the cute reaction of Daisuke. Well, he hand't changed a bit in his behavour. Somehow it warmed his heart. Then he gave a pure smile to Daisuke.  
  
"Okay. I would be glad to go there with you."  
  
Daisuke shone more than before. His heart jumped of joy. He was so gleeful that he didn't notice the heat which creapt inside his body. He had a date with Satoshi! Well, not really a date he corrected himself. But something similar.  
  
"But." Satoshi interupted Daisukes happiness. "We have to work a little bit before."  
  
"Allright!" Daisuke grabbed Satoshi's hand and started to run. " So let's hurry that we are ready early enough to enjoy this wonderful evening." Daisuke didn't gave satoshi's hand free. This meand that he had to run too.  
  
"This guy is full of energy" he thought and smiled, catching a gaze of Daisukes smiling face.  
  
And so they made their way back to the poliece office.  
  
-End Chapter four-  
  
Note: Wheeeee. no Dark and Krad again. *tilts head* But I promise the next chappy will contain more than only hints of this cuties. *grins* 


	5. Signs of awakening 1

Disclamer: Not mine, Bunny-sensei ones. 

**This story is still dedicated to my dear pen pal Fumi-chan** ***huggles***

Notes: Waaaaaaaahhhhh! I still have readers!!!! Wai! First, I want to thank everybody who read the last chappy. And a big hug to everyone who reviewed. Well, I never thought that you will like this coz I was out of training for such a long time. *sweatdrops* I thought it was really sucking. Again, thank you  everybody out there!!! ^-^ 

Hn… next I wanna apologize coz the story's flow is kinda slow. Again no Dark and Krad at this chappy… Though I promised… Gomen nasai!!! I'm not such a good planner… *tilts head* But I think in the 6th or 7th one there are the cuties! And I have a lot of ideas for them I can tell ya! *hehe* Well I suffer as much as you do -  I wanna write them finally!!! Geeezzz… I'm babbling too much! So, enjoy reading now! (Hope you'll do so)

And please review if possible. And tell what ya didn't like please. I really try to improve. ^^"

So, let's go!

**Chapter Five: Signs of awakening (1)**

****

Daisuke stepped out  in the sultry evening and looked up to the sky. Grey clouds where  forming at it and from a distance he could hear the growling of thunders. It may give a heavy storm this night.

But Daisukes thoughts were other things. What an odd day this was.  It was rare that so many things happened at one single day. Odd things. Exciting things. Things warming him up from inside. And this day was still not over now.

The redhead closed the door of  his appartment behind him and started his way to Satoshis one. While walking he continued his thoughts. After they came back from the park they both worked very hard on the case. Okay, Satoshi worked hard to explain him everything about it. And he did it very patiently. The thief called himself "Vicious". And this name fit the best for his acting. Well, he imitaded the style of Dark, but it wasn't that perfect. He sent messages each time and stole the rare art objects with nearly the same grace as Dark did -  but only if you don't look closer you didn't see a difference. And Daisuke *did* look closer, because he knew Darks differnent steps better than another one… Except Satoshi maybe… But this were the only similarities they knew till now. The other things he did were actions of a psychopath. Everytime he showed up he hurt the guards the worst. Most of them who were in contact with Vicious where unconcios after he left. One or two victims have been brought to hospital everytime after he showed up. They were badly injured. The thief seems to have fun in torturing people. Daisuke only shook his head about this facts and got sad. How could this bastard compare himself to Dark?! He left a note after every job. A black feather. This was an insult for him and Dark. The thief was mocking at them. Dark never layed a hand on another one. Deep inside him something growled. He was mad. Daisuke was very seldom mad at something but this went too far. He frowned and his eyes flickered vilolet of anger.

But he won't let this bastard spoil  this night. He was really looking forward his date... his meeting with Satoshi. The anger left and was replaced by a tickling at his stomach. But Satoshi ever managed it to confuse him. While explaining the facts of the case he gave him curious... no, reseaching gazes... very intense ones which made Daisukes heart beat faster than it did only because of the pure presence of the other young man. This he added mentally to his list of  "very odd and exciting things". 

Well, he was nervous. And he got more nervous when he found himself standing in front of the door to Satoshis appartment. He staired at the silver number on the door to calm himself down, breathed in deeply and raised his hand to knock on the wood. He knocked and swallowed. Then there was a while nothing. This while was an eternity for the redhead and he thought his heart will break out of his chest because it was beating so fast. 'Why did you knock? He'll sure hears your heart pounding' Daisuke thought and sighed. He was so busy with his thoughts that he nearly shrieked when the door opened so sudden.

"Daisuke..."

The called one eyed Satoshi carefully. He wore black throusers and a dark blue shirt which was still open. So, Daisuke was able to see the slim, trained figure and the pale skin of his opposite. And to be honest to himself Daisuke liked this picture. Still staring at Satoshis chest which raised with every breath  Daisuke felt a burning heat on his cheeks and was sure that a heavy blush decorated them. Why was he so atracted to the other one so sudden? Was it really sudden, or did he had such feelings from the first day they met in high school? Crap, he was so confused. He really didn't know anything right now. Nearly unable to do so he raised his head and looked at Satoshis face which was framed with blue strands of  moist hair.

Moist?!

His eyes widened! He looked at his watch... and looked back to Satoshis questioning, yes irritated, gaze because of the weird acting of Daisuke.

"G-Gomen nee, Satoshi-kun! I'm too early!" the redhead stuttered husky, still an adorable red on his cheeks.

"Ah, that's no problem." A small but amused smile was placed on his lips. Still holding eye contact with the nervous and embarassed Daisuke.

Daisuke was only able to look at this face, this beatiful face. Why haven't he seen this earlier? Yes, he thought that Satoshi was very beatiful, and without his glasses he looked different, a kinda other way atractive he already was. Somehow he had this feeling that this deep blue eyes soaked him inside. 

How would Satoshi react if he told him his thoughts? Sure, he would laugh at him. No, Daisuke corrected his thoughts, Satoshi wasn't the person who would laugh at such things... He would only raise one eyebrow and give him an icy look. 

But this didn't change anything about his feelings towards Satoshi. He still wasn't really sure what kind of feelings this were, but somehow he expected some kind of love...

Satoshi at the other hand was staring back at Daisukes dark red eyes. They were looking so honest at him like in the past. And they still warmed him up, caused this weird feeling inside him combined with this stabbing at his chest. And he still wasn't able to read what the other one was thinking. Yes,  he still liked Daisuke more than anyone else. Was this possible? Was it possible that it was given a second chance to them? So he should put all his effort into this even he had doubts about this stabbing pain which appeared again so suddenly and what Daisuke was thinking about this... Every efford he had... His eyes softened and his smile grew warmer.

"You're staring at me..." Satoshi mentioned and smiled amused whe he saw how the other one panicked.

"Wah?!" Daisukes eyes widened in shock. Satoshi realized that he *stared* at him!!! "Gomen nee, Satoshi-kun! I-I didn't intend-"

The blue haired one looked deeply in Daisukes eyes and smiled again. "Daijobou, Daisuke-kun. I don't mind this. Really." Yes, he thought Daisuke was still cute and adorable though he grew up. At this moment he only wanted to hug the other one, but something inside him blocked this spontaneous reaction. He had to keep control, he remembered himself. Control, if it was true what he felt. If  *he* wake up again because of Satoshis feelings. But this feelings were too good to be ignored. They were both cursed but there must be another solution for them…So he pushed away this dark thoughts and dedicated himself more intense than before to Daisuke.

Satoshi stepped aside. "Wanna come in?"

"H-Hai!" Daisuke grinned ebarassed. He passed Satoshi and caught the scent of his aftershave and soap. It was dry, fresh and cool at the same time -  a mixture which reminded Daisuke of the sea. Yeah, this really suited Satoshi. He smiled and turned back to him.

Satoshi closed the door and pointed to the couch. "Would you mind it to wait a little bit till I'm ready?"

"Ah, okay…" he said and sat on the couch, still watching Satoshi.

Buttoning his shirt he tried to start a conversation to Daisuke. "Uhm… Which kind of party is this? You haven't told very much about this." Somehow he felt a little uneasy because he wasn't the "party type". He never went to such events. Was ever on his own.

"Well…" Daisuke smiled and scratched his head. "This is because I don't know very much about it too. I was so busy with my vernisage that I didn't informed myself very well… And then at the vernisage this friend asked me if I would come to the opening of his new club…" While explaining, he sweatdropped more and more. Didn't he know *anything*?! He felt so stupid. Ouuuwww… He was making a fool of himself right now!!! So he stared down to his hands and fixed them if they where something he'd never seen before. "Well, I only know the name of the club. It's called "Monsoon". That's everything …" It's getting worse, Daisuke thought, grinned despaired and tilted his head only deeper then.

"Ah, interesting. I'm really looking forward it." Satoshi answered.

"Eh?" Daisuke lifted his head surprised. "Really?!" So it's not getting *that* worse than he thought.

"Ah… Yeah…" Satoshi nodded and smiled, relieved that Daisuke didn't felt so uneasy anymore. "Let's forget the case for a while and enjoy this night, okay?"

"Uhm… Hai!" Daisuke raised from the couch and grinned towards Satoshi.

The blue haired young man put on his glasses. "Well, let's go."

"Hai!" Daisuke responded. "I'm looking forward it too. It's nice to spend some time with you again."

'I wished we had done this before…' the redhead added mentally.

Standing this way in front of him, with this black thoursers and the dark blue shirt, Daisuke only thought that Satoshi was very good looking and – one fact that made him dizzy for a while- that he liked this thought. Well, he was really atracted to him.

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

Both young men were walking through the more and more stormy becoming night and stopped in front of a building with big orange letters.

"Well, it seems that we have arived." Daisuke said to Satoshi. His heart calmed down a little bit but it still beat very fast. And Daisuke was still confused about his feelings.

"Hn…" Satoshi lifted his head and looked at the orange letters which let everybody know that this club was called "Monsoon". From inside forced orientalic sounds their way out. A heavy breeze tousled Satoshis hair and brought the spicy scent of joss sticks to his nose. He looked towards the redhead and asked: "Wanna enter the club? It's getting more stormy outside."

"Hai!" Daisuke nodded and started to walk in.

The first impresion were for both very surprising. The whole setting took their breath away. As the name outside has said it was an orientalic club. So, the music was in this style too. There were dancers and performance artists everywhere -  moving to this wonderful sounds. And everything was so colourful. Transparent cloths where haninging from the ceiling and everywhere you could see wonderful coloured pillows which nearly forced you to sit down on them. 

Daisuke was only standing near to a wall – mouth open and eyes staring. The only thing he was able to force outside his mout was an "Oh- wow!"

Satoshi eyed everything neutral. "Well, it's really interesting here. Never thought that so good clubs exist." He said to Daisuke and smiled at him. And then – he forgot how crowded it was- he became a little bit careless. Well, not really Satoshi became careless, more another visitor of the club. And so Satoshi was pushed from behind. Eyes opened widely in surprise he fell forward and saw Daisuke coming closer and closer. In the last moment he avoided to crash heavily in this adorable redhead. He managed it somehow to put his arms on the wall to catch himself.

And now Daisuke was caught between his arms, his body and the wall. Last he realized that he got very close to the redhead though. There was only a small gap between them and their noses nearly touched. His heart skipped a beat. For one second they both felt something between them which was like electricity.

Daisuke was only able to look into Satoshis eyes and blinked very confused. He felt the warm breath of him on his cheeks and this caused this tickling inside him again. And then Satoshi came closer. For a moment he thought that he would kiss him but he only said some soft words in his ears -  like at their first meeting one day ago.

"Gomen naisai, Daisuke-kun. I didn't pay attention." Then he lowered his arms and took one step away.

Daisuke blushed heavily because of the way Satoshi acted towards him and he hoped despaired that he couldn't see in this dim light the dark red creeping on his cheeks.

"No problem!" Daisuke said and grinned. To chase away his embarrassment he changed the subject. "Ah, maybe I should warn you about my friend. Takio-san is kinda weird and he's … how should I say… He's g---"

"DAI-suke-KUUUUN!!! Here you are! I *finally* found you!!! Aaaaaahhh!!! And you're so good looking as ever!" A tall black haired man sprinted towards Daisuke. And yes, Satoshi thought, he acted very weird. Every word he stressed he combined with some dramatic movements of his arms. Analysing his acting towards Daisuke –he ever gave him a very odd look which embarassed Daikike more than his one- this Takio-san must be gay. Maybe this was the last word Daisuke wanted to tell him. With the sexual tendencies he hadn't any problem -more a problem was that this guy never stopped talking. Satoshi slowly got an headache.

"Oooohhh!!! The opening is really a *big* success! What do you say about it?" the weirdo continued. But then he stopped and Satoshi sighed inwardly and thanked god for this "silence". But then he realized *why* he stopped. Satoshi felt the eyes of the other one wandering up and down his body. And in contrast to when Daisuke eyed him this felt really uncomfortable.

"Huuuuu!!! You brought your *friend* with you Daisuke-kun. I never knew that you are interested in *that* way. If I knew ealier… " Takio sighed. 

"Ano…" Daisuke tried to interupt him. But when he realized that it didn't worked he only sweat dropped.

"But I must say, you really have a goog taste. He's so *handsome* " The club owner blinked at Daisuke and grinned at Satoshi at the same time.

"Ahem…" Daisuke tried again. "I haven't introduced you… This is Hiwatari Satoshi… Well he's only an old friend from high school." He made things worser. By explaining the complicated relationship between them he only hurt Satoshis feelings. And by "only an old high school friend" Satoshi really felt a pain in his heart.

But Takio interupted again. "Oooooouuuuwwww… So you're still single?" He put an arm arround Satoshi and gave him a gaze which was really clear. 

Seeing this picture – Satoshi touched and embraced by another one caused an very uncomfortable feeling inside him. It made him sad, angry  and helpless at the same time. And he had to realize that it was jealousy.

Satoshi only frowned when he felt the touch of the other one and gave him an icy glare. Yes, he *hated* nearly every body contact. But Takio ignored this glare. Realizing this Satoshi gritted his teeth and started sharply:

"I'm not---"

But Daisuke, who saw a catastrophy coming, grabbed Satoshis arm and pulled him out of Takios embrace and away from him.

"Look, Satoshi-kun! There's Saehara-san! Let's go over there. Gomen nee, Takio-san. See ya!" Daisuke said hectically, unknowing if one saw if he lied.

"Yaaayyyy!!! Enjoy this night, Daisuke-kuuuuun. And Hiwatari-san."

Daisuke pulled Satoshi to another enge of the club and let himself fall down on one of the soft pillows. He sighed and tilted his head. "Gomen neem Satoshi-kun. Well, he's knida strange… But when you know him closer he's a really kind person. Must be that he's very excited this night coz of the opening…" It was a mess… Everything was a mess now… Satoshi must be very angry.  He sighed deeply again. "And when I called you 'only an old friend from high school'… I didn't meant to… Well… Sorry… I was impolite to you…" Daisuke tilted his head.

Seeing the redhead was so frustrated and concerned it moved Satoshis heart. So he sat down next to him and layed a hand on his shoulder. He smiled softly and tried to calm Daisuke down.

"It's okay. I'm not angry or anything. And  well, he's really stenuous." Satoshi looked deeply in Daisukes eyes. "I only want to enjoy this night and be together with you here at this nice place."

Daisukes face lightened up and he smiled. This, Satoshi decided was the thing he liked most of the redhead. His bright smile. He stood up and said to Daisuke:

"Would you mind to wait a little bit? I'm getting some drinks for us."

"Hai." Daisuke smiled relieved to Satoshi. "I'm waiting."

-End Chapter Five-

Notes: Uhm… Kinda sucking, eh? Well, this chappy became longer than I thought. Heee… It would be still longer, but I decided to interrupt here… Gomen ne… For real the 5th and 6th chappy belong close together…Are one chappy if you wanna see it this way…  But I didn't want to force you to red too much of my silly stuff at one time… ^^"  Okie, next chappy is coming soon. I'm already writing on it! Yay! ^-^


End file.
